


Cinder's A Bitch

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fisting, Futa, Gore, Grimm - RWBY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Cinder Fall is put through the ringer with a series of short stories revolving around the false Fall Maiden getting her brains fucked out whether she wants it or not...





	1. Cinder's A Bitch (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So which one is Cinder's least favorite Grimm to satisfy?

Salem smirked to herself, choking noises filling her throne room. “To be quite frank with you dear, it doesn’t matter which Grimm Cinder dislikes the most. She’ll satisfy them either way.”

The Grimm Queen watched as Cinder was on her knees, head bent back as far as it could go with a large Minotaur over her. It’s meaty shaft was plunged down her throat, slowly pushing down deeper and deeper every second. The bulge in the Maiden’s throat was almost horrific to look at it, it seemed that Cinder would burst at any moment.

And this was all before the Grimm came.

The beast suddenly grabbed Cinder’s head and sheathed the entirety of its log-like cock down Cinder’s throat. The sudden force of the red shaft traveling through her and into her stomach was enough to make Cinder cum immediately, squirting her juices onto the floor and coating her thighs. Now it was the Minotaur’s turn.

If she could’ve screamed, Cinder would have deafened the world, but she couldn’t. She could only take the flood of boiling Grimm cum that shot down her throat and directly into her stomach, scorching her insides on its way. Cinder had no choice but to chug the hot, salty, gooey cum the Grimm released inside, and she knew things were just getting started.


	2. Cinder's A Bitch (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is sure how, but Jaune somehow knew that Cinder used a horse to fuck Amber from her ass to her mouth. After Jaune defeated Cinder, he went out and found a horse Grimm with a "much" larger dick to impale Cinder on...

“Gluk! Glurk!”

Cinder’s pathetic cries for help were heard by none, seeing how the heroes of Haven simply left her in her current predicament: impaled on a Grimm horses cock that was the size of an oak tree. And to make matters worse, the Grimm’s insane sized cock had travelled well throughout her body, and was now protruding from her mouth.

The Fall Maiden was secured tightly underneath the horse, making sure that there’d be no means for her to escape on her own. That meant that she’d be there for a long time. And with the horse cumming every minute, lathering her face in stupendous amounts of horse cum, Cinder would have a long time to think about her actions.


	3. Cinder's A Bitch (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven takes down Cinder, and decides to punish her for killing Vernal by turning her into the bandit tribe’s cumbucket...

When everyone saw Raven come out of the vault carrying an incapacitated Cinder, there was no doubt in anyone’s mind about what was going to happen to Cinder. And not wanting to anger the Branwen Tribe’s chief, no one made any opposition to her taking the black haired woman away.

The next day, Cinder was fucked into consciousness. She couldn’t even comprehend what was happening, the only thing she understood were cocks, and lots of them. She was like a natural, taking two in her hands, one in her mouth, and as many that could fit in her ass and pussy. Load after load was dumped into her womb, ass, and throat, filled to the brim with filthy bandit cum. The nonstop fucking continued throughout the day, stretching out her pussy, destroying her ass, and forcing so many cocks down her throat that she was sure she couldn’t speak again.

And as the sun began to set, Raven approached the naked, cum stained Cinder and looked down at the former Maiden.

“C-Cock…” muttered Cinder.

“Yep, that’s right bitch,” Raven smirked, eyeing Cinder’s destroyed holes. “And you’re gonna get lots of it. You’re here permanently.”

Raven’s words couldn’t even register within Cinder’s brain, but if what the woman said meant more meaty members to fuck her silly, then she was all for it. She lived for Raven now, and no one else.


	4. Cinder's A Bitch (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, having recovered from her stabbing, decides to force information out of a captured Cinder. Summoning the biggest Arma Gigas she has, she forces Cinder to take either it's mailed fist, or whatever size/shape dick she gives it...

“No! No! No! Please, no!”

Cinder Fall, the Fall Maiden, was stripped of her red and gold dress, and her black g-string was tossed aside. She was bent over and chained in that position making it impossible to move as the figure of Weiss Schnee loomed over her, preparing her summon.

Though Cinder couldn’t see it, she could feel the presence of the large summoned knight behind her. She heard Weiss’ laugh and prepared herself for the worse. This would not end well for her.

She felt something prodding at her ass, jabbing against the tight hole. However, this wasn’t a cock, this was a… a fist? Everything clicked for Cinder, and she opened her mouth to plea, but before she could let out a peep, Weiss’ blue and white thong was shoved in her mouth and forced shut, muffling her cries.

Now Cinder struggled against her shackles as the knight began shoving its fist up her ass, slowly but surely gaining entrance to the tight hole. It pushed past her attempts at clenching and slowly moved in more, stretching the orifice to extreme limits. Muffled moans escaped Cinder along with tears as her ass was painfully stretched out, and this only made Weiss laugh.

“You think this is bad?” Weiss asked with a smirk. “Allow me to up the ante then!”

Despite the Maiden desperately shaking her head in protest, Weiss gave the knight a new command. One that would make Cinder regret everything she’s ever done. At an agonizing slow pace, the knight pulled its large fist out of Cinder’s ass, giving the woman a few moments of peace.

However, it quickly ended her relief by rapidly shoving his fist deep inside her ass.

Cinder’s eye widened in pain as she felt her ass torn apart by the sudden large insertion, all happening at once. She came instantly, the orgasm torn from her body as her ass was split open by the large fist currently inside her. The knight had gotten elbow length inside of her backdoor in one go, and held it there for what felt like ages. Another orgasm ripped throughout Cinder, splattering more of her juices onto the floor.

The knight received a nod from Weiss, and it slowly began pulling out. Cinder screamed and moaned as the knight dragged its fist out, and when it finally popped out of her abused, prolapsed ass, it faded into dust.

Cinder was breathing heavily, her legs quaking as she came one final time. Weiss looked at Cinder’s rosebud and laughed. “You know that reminds me, Ruby wants to use you next! Though she may still want to use your ass. Oh well!”


	5. Cinder's A Bitch (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, is Cinder's arm moody sometimes? I heard it doesn't always obey....

After receiving the new limb, Cinder thought nothing of it. However, later that night as she slept, she realized just what the arm was capable of on its own.

While she slept that night, she felt her covers be flung off of her, this waking her up. By the time she noticed it was her arm, it had already set its sights upon her pussy. It’s claws extended, the arm darted for the Maiden’s snatch.

Cinder tried to stop the arm, but it was too late, and the limb entering her snatch and thrusting in and out, fingering its owner. Cinder fell back on her bed, moaning and screaming, feeling the sharp claws plunge in and out of her pussy, fingering her with a passion.

The pleasure was mixed with extraordinary pain, her sensitive walls being torn apart, but if the sheer wetness of her snatch was any indication, she was enjoying it immensely. So, the arm went faster, jamming itself inside the Maiden with machine like speed.

When Cinder came, a mixture of white and red came squirting from her pussy, coating her bed sheets. As Cinder continued to pant, the fingers inside her continued to finger bang her, making sure she’d be kept awake for many, many nights.


	6. Cinder's A Bitch (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Cinder, you've gotten yourself into quite a mess here. Good luck with all these Beowolves. This pack likes to play tug-of-war with all their knots, and they all want a turn with your body...

Cinder was shown no mercy, her mouth and pussy both stretched to the max in order to fit the massive knotted cocks the Beowolves using her possessed. It was one thing taking them inside her, but now as they tugged her back and forth, it was becoming harder and harder to stay conscious.

Whenever the Beowolf in front of her would shove deeper into her mouth, she’d feel herself being pulled back slightly, with the cock in her pussy pushing further into her. The hellish back and forth continued for as long as she could hold out before the two Grimm using her came in unison, flooding her womb and stomach until she bulged like a balloon.

They pulled out of her with two audible pops, letting her cum stained body fall face first into the floor, her face lying in a puddle of Grimm cum, not even bothering to move.


	7. Cinder's A Bitch (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Salem was all too happy about Cinder not giving a straight answer about Oz. Maybe a ride on Salem's thorned cock would help her scream out the answer...

“Ahh! Argh! Noooo!”

“Give me an answer child, now!”

Pain surged through Cinder’s body as she sat upon Salem’s thorned cock. The prickly member had ascended far into the Maiden’s pussy, tearing it apart while thrusting deeper and deeper. Cinder could feel every scrape and cut inside her most sensitive area, and she screamed out with every brutal slam Salem made to her snatch.

“Tell me now!”

Cinder screamed out loud once more as Salem broke through her cervix and began pounding even harder into the young woman’s womb, the thorns showing Cinder no mercy. That was all it took for Cinder to pass out, the pain becoming too much for her to comprehend.

As Cinder lie limp on the cock, Salem began fucking her harder in the hopes that when her lava-like cum filled her womb, Cinder would awaken again to continue their “chat”.


End file.
